Principe valeroso, Heroe llameante
by Nika Ericius
Summary: Mobius: Un mundo conquistado a la espera de sus herederos. Entre los vestigios del pasado, un nuevo luchador surge al calor de la batalla, el erizo azul. [Fic participante en la actividad de Junio: "¡Feliz cumpleaños Sonic!" del foro "Esmeralda madre"]


***Esta nueva entrega editada, es cortesia del escritor "Matew-kun".**

* * *

 **PRINCIPE VALEROSO, HEROE LLAMEANTE**

-Chuck, sabes que es riesgoso mantener a un niño cerca del movimiento, el santuario es su mejor opción.

-No ha conocido otra cosa que el campo, sus padres, y yo –dijo, acariciando suavemente las púas de su sobrino, dormido en el sofá de la guarida-. Por favor, yo me haré cargo.

-Espero sepas lo que haces…

 **0-0-0**

Un año había pasado desde lo ocurrido en el bosque, el pequeño Sonic había tenido una vida de semi-reclusión desde que el tío Chuck quedó como su guardián.

Siendo un miembro joven de los defensores de la libertad, al lado del sabio erizo, aprendía cosas básicas y carentes de emoción; nada acordes a sus habilidades superiores. Sin embargo, esto no molestaba al chico, ya que, a espaldas de todos, tomaba algunos riesgos y realizaba expediciones hacia los bastiones del doctor Robotnik, con la esperanza de hallar a los padres que tan sorpresivamente le fueron arrebatados, sin éxito.

Pero, nada lo prepararía para lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

Había llegado a una fundidora a las afueras de Robotropolis, donde, según los informes enviados a su tío, el dictador enviaba a los que eran acusados de conspiradores o atentaban en contra de su imperio para la inmediata robotización. Nada extraño, pero lo que llamó su atención fueron los prisioneros de aquella ocasión: niños, sorprendidos in fraganti dentro de la fortaleza principal cometiendo robos a su equipo de investigación.

Según inteligencia, era la iniciación común para los miembros jóvenes de la "Cofradía de ladrones", el sindicato clandestino, pero con gran influencia en el bajo mundo de Mobius desde incluso antes del régimen. Resistencia había buscado una alianza con ellos, conocedores de la capacidad y alcance de sus recursos, pero siendo criminales, su único interés era el dinero, por lo tanto estarían del lado del que ofreciera más.

Esto no era relevante para nuestro amigo, su único pensamiento era que se trataban de jóvenes como él, y temiendo que la historia se repitiera, había decidido enfrentarlo todo de manera directa, no era momento de mantenerse oculto, era la hora de demostrar su valía como un verdadero luchador.

El arribo de los prisioneros fue a las 9 p.m., Sonic se encontraba en la plataforma de aterrizaje, aquellas fugas le habían permitido conocer la mayoría de la estructura de seguridad y los movimientos de la guardia, así que en sus términos, seria sencillo el rescate.

Esperó en la zona de carga la llegada de la nave, la cual, como indicaba el protocolo, una vez aterrizó, llevó a los condenados hacia su ejecución. Alrededor de 12 chicos, muchos de la edad de nuestro héroe fueron conducidos a puntapiés y empujones hacia la zona de arresto.

Sin perder el tiempo, Sonic se deslizó con gran cautela valiéndose de su velocidad para eludir la visión de los robots y cámaras de seguridad, cosa que había aprendido en sus excursiones:

- ** _To easy, piece of cake_** -dijo con gran soberbia y entusiasmo.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla, maldita chatarra! -un grito desde el pasillo lo alerto.

-¡Alto, estoy bien! -se escuchó a alguien más.

En segundos, observó la escena desde su escondite: uno de los prisioneros, había golpeado a un robo guardia con algo como una baqueta de tambor en la cabeza, al notar a otro en el suelo, una niña al parecer, imaginó que solo intentaba protegerla; aunque no pudo reconocerlos físicamente ya que el grupo tenía los rostros cubiertos, seguramente como precaución.

-Tenemos a una rata rebelde -un robot de vigilancia, cuyo monitor mostró la imagen descarada de Robotnik, se puso frente al revoltoso-, esfuerzo inútil, considerando tu posición.

-No me interesa Ro-butt-nik, no me arrepiento…"ladrón que roba a ladrón" -respondió sin freno.

-Ro-butt-nik… je, je, je, muy bueno -murmuró el erizo azul.

-Entonces, acepten su castigo por desafiar al estado, pequeñas basuras -continúo Robotnik-, guardias: continúen el traslado.

-Afirmativo -contestaron al unísono, para proseguir maltratando a los niños.

-Se está poniendo serio, mejor me apresuro.

Después de 300 metros más, llegaron a una bifurcación. Una galería que no había visto antes en bases similares, seguramente hecha especialmente para proteger al Robotizador de ataques futuros. La vigilancia era 20 veces más severa que en algún otro punto, pero retroceder no era opción… en poco tiempo sería demasiado tarde.

Cuando el grupo traspasó la puerta principal de la galería, fue el momento de iniciar la ofensiva. Corriendo a súper velocidad, rodeó a los robots para llamar su atención, alertando a todos e iniciando una ráfaga demoniaca de rayos láser tratando de derribar al intruso sin éxito, al ser un blanco en movimiento, solían disparase a ellos por accidente, eliminándose mutuamente:

-Ja, já, sabía que solo eran un montón de porquería -Sonic alardeaba con gran confianza, lo que hizo que no se diera cuenta de que uno de los mismos contaba con un rayo tractor, que al disparar, dio justo en el blanco, reteniéndolo en el suelo sin poder moverse.

-¡No puede ser! -el pequeño forcejeaba tratando de liberarse sin resultado, el resto de robots en pie apuntaron, estaba completamente rodeado y a su merced.

El miedo se apodero por primera vez. Su inexperiencia lo había comprometido, al verse superado en esta mano, los recuerdos golpearon de manera brutal; experimentando tan vívidamente el momento en que el imperio destruyera todo lo amado para él, lágrimas de frustración asomaron como aquel día.

En ese instante, una esfera, bastante peculiar, operada a control remoto rodó justo entre Sonic y los guardias:

-Eso es…

El estallido ocurrió en un instante, la onda que liberó causó un corto circuito en los robots cercanos al niño, inutilizándolos.

-¡Sonic, agáchate! -alguien familiar gritó su nombre.

-¿Tío Chuck?

No hubo tiempo para contestar, los robots sobrevivientes se acercaban, el erizo, desde una plataforma cercana desplegó un gran rifle laser y disparó con gran puntería, acabando así con las amenazas.

Al cesar el peligro, Chuck bajó para observar furioso al muchacho:

-Tío, yo…

Una bofetada inesperada lo hizo callar.

-¿Acaso piensas desperdiciar el sacrificio de tus padres de un modo tan estúpido?, ¿supones que te alejaron del peligro para que hicieras esto?, no es un juego Sonic… no estás listo y no trates de hacerte el valiente.

En ese momento, fue tan claro…Chuck le recordó de la manera más dura su decisión. Tenía un poder fuera de lo común, no era un ser indefenso. Sus padres, sin contar con algo así, habían conseguido salvarle, ¿por qué temer, mantenerse al margen?

Ese era su propósito… combatir por quien no podía. No sería más un observador, oculto tras la seguridad de los rebeldes, su lugar era en la acción y daría todo para pelear al lado de su gente, por la libertad de aquellos como el:

-¡¿Y cuándo estaré listo?, ¿quedándome en casa sin hacer nada aprendiendo tonterías mientras ese loco humilla y arranca vidas inocentes?! -encaró con ira, deteniendo las lágrimas- me tratarás como un niño después, hay trabajo -salió disparado, dejando a Chuck confuso y sorprendido.

Sin retroceder, atravesó la puerta reforzada de un solo golpe, el asombro del tío no tenía límite. En ese momento observó un lado jamás visto: el travieso, arrogante y sarcástico erizo había dado paso a un valiente, generoso, un líder real… algo que parecía ser natural en él, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

En cuestión de segundos llegó con el grupo, que pasaba por el centro de la fábrica de fundición, donde los enormes cuencos de metal candente eran contenidos para su proceso:

-¡Bien, cabezas de cubeta, hora de caer!

-¡Alerta!, intruso, habrán fuego.

Valiéndose de la estrategia previa, buscó eliminar los obstáculos. Por desgracia, el sitio era de espacio más reducido y los contenedores no lo hacían fácil; existía el riesgo de que los prisioneros resultaran heridos en el fuego cruzado.

Usando la cabeza, mientras alejaba las ráfagas lo más posible de los chicos, dio un rápido vistazo a su entorno: Cadenas, largas vigas suspendidas y tarimas aledañas a las salidas cercanas.

-Lo tengo -corriendo frente a los niños, habló rápido…

-Cuando les diga, vayan hacia la tarima del lado norte -se alejó veloz después.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-No lo sé -respondió el que se había encarado a los robots- pero siento que está bien que confiemos en él.

-Pero…

-Hagámoslo, podría ser nuestra única oportunidad -finalizó.

Con el impulso de su carrera, saltó hacia una de las vigas suspendidas con cadenas, de una certera patada separó los seguros laterales, convirtiéndolo en un péndulo gigante. Impulsando su peso, balanceo la viga para dirigirla a uno de los contenedores mientras los guardias seguían disparando sin tregua.

-¡Ahora!

-¡Ya escucharon, muévanse!

El plan había resultado: El impacto abrió un agujero en dicho contenedor, arrojando el líquido candente sobre toda la habitación, derritiendo a las máquinas asesinas y convirtiendo la zona en un infierno. Sonic había conseguido saltar hasta otra viga y dijo a los que habían conseguido llegar a la tarima a salvo:

-¡Tienen un respiradero a lado!

-¡Entendido, gracias viejo! -exclamó el valiente ladrón y guio a sus compañeros, ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que los soportes fueran derretidos por completo.

Poco a poco, los chicos avanzaron hasta la salida, una bodega cercana a la zona de aterrizaje, ahí, fueron recibidos por 3 miembros de la resistencia: Un oso, un lobo y un erizo.

-No teman, los llevaremos a salvo de vuelta a Robotropolis, rápido, nuestra nave está cerca.

No dudaron ni un segundo en seguir a los rebeldes, pero otro tomaba rumbo de regreso al respiradero.

-Manic, ¿a dónde vas? -la niña del altercado lo tomó del brazo.

-Debo volver por él -respondió.

-No, ven, por favor...

-Naty, no puedo dejarlo, se arriesgó por nosotros.

-Te lo ruego.

-Descuida, seguro hablas de mi sobrino, un erizo azul, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Sobrino?

-Yo me encargo, escucha a tu amiga y váyanse -después de esto, Chuck entró sin más hacia la ventilación.

-Vamos -Naty jaló de él y juntos entraron al transporte.

El calor era sofocante, pequeñas flamas bailaban alrededor, Sonic en su plataforma improvisada, se encontraba sin salida una vez más; a pesar de todo, su hazaña tuvo un buen final, salvó a los chicos, evitado una nueva tragedia.

-Papá… Mamá -dijo débilmente debido al calor y el cansancio, arrodillado, a punto de precipitarse hacia el pozo mortal de metal al rojo vivo-, sé que estarían orgullosos, fue la mejor carrera de todas.

Se desvaneció al instante.

 **"Hijo mío"**

-¿Qué?

 **"Lo has hecho bien,**  
 **estoy tan orgullosa,**  
 **algún día serás un digno heredero al**  
 **trono de nuestro pueblo"**

-¿Quién…?

 **"Lo sabrás en su momento.**  
 **No lo olvides: Te amo,**  
 **y espero ansiosa volver**  
 **a tenerte en mis brazos"**

-Ohh… -gimió adolorido, recostado en lo que parecía ser el viejo sofá de su hogar.

-Tranquilo, muchacho -el tío Chuck aplicaba una loción curativa en su brazo-, tienes quemaduras en casi todo el cuerpo, no es grave, pero dolerán un buen rato.

-¿Tío Chuck?, ¿qué paso con…?

-¿Los prisioneros?, están a salvo; los dejamos en la plaza y tomaron su propio camino.

Después de aplicar tratamiento a sus heridas, el mayor miró fijamente a la chimenea sin emitir palabra, haciendo que el chico se sintiera culpable.

-Tío, escucha…

-No, tú escúchame: Fue una verdadera locura. Cuando llegué, estabas a punto de caer inconsciente, con fiebre, quemado de pies a cabeza. Yo…casi te pierdo.

Sonic bajó la cabeza, Chuck soltó un largo suspiro y prosiguió.

-Pero, me demostraste que tienes lo que se necesita para luchar por nuestro mundo. Debo reconocer que por temor te he limitado, es momento de dejarte tomar un poco las riendas, solo un poco.

El pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar, y el tío acaricio sus púas.

-Por cierto, ¿no sabes que día es hoy?

-¿El día de hoy?

-Je, je, lo imaginé -Chuck se agachó, sacando algo debajo del sofá: Un estuche de tamaño regular que colocó en sus piernas y, abriéndolo, mostró su contenido… una guitarra eléctrica amarilla y roja, brillante y en buen estado.

-Pero…

-Como sabes, Robotnik confiscó la mayoría de instrumentos, pero encontré está en el depósito de desperdicios. Tus padres me encargaron especialmente que la reparara para este día.

-No lo entiendo.

-¿No lo recuerdas?: Es 23 de Junio.

El erizo se mostró confundido.

 **0-0-0**

 ***8 años después***

El resultado de horas de práctica se demostró. Notas de gran complejidad y rebeldía, libres como el espíritu de su intérprete aunadas a una letra llena de agresión, esperanza y una voz clara:

 **Now here we stand with their blood on our hands**  
 **we've fought so hard now can we understand?**  
 **I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can**  
 **for freedom of every man**  
 **So far away we wait for the day**  
 **for the lights are so wasted and gone**  
 **we feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days**  
 **through the fire and the flames we carry on**

Había sido un desafío que tomó sin dudas. Nada parecía cambiar: dispuesto al reto, sin límites, en busca de ser el mejor, pero con un corazón lleno de bondad, justicia. El niño había crecido para volverse un combatiente más, nada fácil en un mundo de sombras, pero con la determinación de un guerrero hasta el final.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sonic -dijo Chuck después de su sesión.

-Gracias, Tío.

-¿Listo para la misión?

-Claro, ya saqué un poco de tensión.

 **0-0-0**

-El objetivo se encuentra a 500 metros, estas a 5 minutos.

-Entendido, tío.

-Buena suerte, muchacho.

-¡Ja!, esos robo tontos son los que deben cuidarse.

Como anticipo, Chuck se adentró a la construcción de una nueva base en el lado sur de la ciudad, muy cerca de los bastiones rebeldes de la zona.

-¡Hola!

Los guardias voltearon a la vez en dirección al intruso.

-Atención: acceso no autorizado en zona de carga, disparen a discreción.

Las ráfagas iniciaron de inmediato, pero el erizo se movió entre el fuego con gran agilidad, una danza feroz de velocidad, dispuesto a recuperar la vida que Robotnik tomara como rehén en sus ambiciones de conquista.

-Buen intento, pero olvidan algo: _**Sonic is my name, Speed is my game**_.

Y con esto, embistió a los robots cercanos, dando inicio a un nuevo combate por la liberación de su planeta, lucha en la que no se encontraba solo, de modos que nunca antes imaginó.

Consiente de los sacrificios que pueden existir, pero listo para seguir adelante entre la oscuridad y el dolor, al servicio de causas más poderosas.

Formado entre el fuego y las llamas de un mundo tiránico, camina un gran príncipe.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **Y cumpliendo con la actividad, les presento "PRINCIPE VALEROSO, HEROE LLAMEANTE". Esta historia, originalmente parte de un proyecto previo que he reservado hasta finales de año, recopila una serie de cronicas contadas por los protagonistas de la serie: La familia Real de Mobius antes de su encuentro y conocimiento de su destino.**

 **Espero que gozen este pequeño relato, donde nuestro festejado descubre el valor despues de enfrentar la perdida de sus seres queridos, en camino de volverse un luchador por la libertad en toda ley.**

 ***Naty, uno de los personajes que aparece, es una OC creada hace algun tiempo para otra historia de corte similar.**

 ***La cancion que nuestra estrella interpreta en esta ocasion es " Through the fire and flames" de la celebre banda DragonForce que me inspiro en el desarrollo de este One-shot.**

 **Deseandole lo mejor a nuestro heroe en su 25 Aniversario...**

 **MUCHA SUERTE A LOS PARTICIPANTES...DISFRUTEN :)**


End file.
